Old Classmates
by softneji
Summary: cute one shot of Konohamaru and Hanabi! let me know what you all think.


**so a friend and I have suddenly become elbows deep with our love for KonoHana and since there's little to no material for this power couple, I decided to give it a shot. just a simple encounter between Konohamaru and Hanabi who didn't see each other much after graduating. hope you enjoy and here's to hoping it becomes canon!  
**

 **p.s. if this goes over well I might just add more one shots to this every now and then.**

* * *

Konohamaru struggled up the stairs of the Uzumaki home as he carried bags from his wrist to his elbow. Before he had to struggle to figure out how to ring the doorbell, the door swung open and revealed the Seventh Hokage's son and his student, Uzumaki Boruto

"Oi! Konohamaru-sensei! Need some help?"

"Must that be a question, Boruto?" The blond haired boy grinned as he began grabbing a few of the bags in one of Konohamaru's hands. They both carried the bags full of preparations for Himawari's birthday party in the coming days. "Where's Lord Seventh, by the way?" Before Boruto could answer his question, he felt a heavy hand land on his head that ruffled his hair a bit before removing itself.

"There's no need for you to address me that way in my home, Konohamaru." Naruto smiled at the young man before him as he helped them put away everything they had brought in.

"It's more for me, and you know that."

"I have complete faith you will be the eighth hokage. Now come on, Hinata made some steamed buns." The three men finished unpacking before leaving the kitchen to go to the living room where Hinata, Himawari, and Hanabi were.

"Oh Konohamaru! Thank you again for bringing all those things for the party. Please have a bun." Hinata signaled to the tray of freshly baked steamed buns that sat on the small coffee table.

"It was no biggie, really. Anything for Hima-" Hanabi's back had been facing Konohamaru the whole time and he had paid no attention to figuring out who it was, pinning it down to just another Hyuuga visiting Hinata. He was going to reach for Himawari's head, but stopped when the familiar pale lavender eyes stared back at him. "H..Hanabi?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you call me by my first name, Sarutobi." Konohamaru quickly snapped his hand back suddenly flustered with the realization that it was, in fact, Hyuuga Hanabi. Every now and then he would catch a glance of his old classmate, but it was different now. Those big eyes were staring directly at him and the taunting smirk that seemed to never leave her face was for him.

"Hyuuga." Konohamaru took a large step back as he brought his balled up hand up to his mouth to cover his awkward cough. Himawari looked between the two adults and a huge smile quickly took over the young girl's face as she got off the couch and went towards Konohamaru. She grabbed a loose end of his well known blue scarf and forced him to take a seat next to Hanabi. The situation didn't make anything easier for Konohamaru as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment while everyone just stared at him confused by his actions.

"Now I'll be able to have cousins!" Himawari exclaimed as she went to take a seat on Naruto's lap who was seated on a couch opposite Konohamaru and Hanabi. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and exchanged a laugh, but before either could apologize the blue scarfed young man shot up from his seat.

"I need to go. If either of you need anything else please let me know." Konohamaru spoke frantically as he bowed too deeply to the Uzumaki's before making a hasty exit."I'll go make sure he's good." Hanabi stood up, lazily waving her hand as she followed after him.

"You think this will work?"

"Oh yes! Especially with the help of our little matchmaker." Hinata looked down at her daughter who smiled proudly, tapping her nose approvingly.

Hanabi was surprised at how far Konohamaru had gotten, but managed to catch up. "Where ya running off to, pink cheeks?" She grabbed his arm once she reached him and forced him to turn around to face her, but he did anything other then make eye contact with her.

"Hanabi, please let go of me."

"Huh? What's this with you and first name basis? And how come you're pushing away an opportunity to argue with me?" Hanabi stood on her tip toes to match eye level with her old classmate, their faces inches apart.

"We aren't kids anymore, _Hyuuga_." But even while he was annoyed with her, he still couldn't look her in the eye. It seemed everything about Hanabi stayed the same over the years except.. her looks.

"It's better than acting like you've got a stick up your ass, _Konohamaru_. Look me in the eyes, you blushing loser. Just because you've gotten cuter doesn't mean I'll let you go that easy." Sometimes the Hyuuga clan head let words roll off her tongue without giving them much thought. After realizing what she said, she let go of his arm and crossed her arms over her chest. And on cue, the pair's cheeks succumbed to a scarlet blush. "You're making me want to reenact that time I kicked your ass during the chūnin exams."

"I'd beat you this time around, Hyuuga. The eighth hokage can't just be losing to anyone." Konohamaru had pinched his arm to put him out of his hazy state and looked down at a pouting Hanabi.

" _I'm_ not just anyone. Not _anyone_ could lead the Hyuuga. Not even the _oh so mighty_ eighth hokage."

"Take me on right now, Hyuuga. I'll make you eat those words."

"I dare you." Hanabi looked up at Konohamaru with a deep frown gracing her smooth features.

"Oh, just kiss already." The pair looked over to the pig tailed girl who had her hand on her hip, annoyed with the bickering she had to deal with between the two for years. She shook her head before walking away. Moegi hoped that now since they were adults, they could finally get past the whole childish rivalry that Konohamaru stupidly declared the first day of school.

"And yet again, Moegi comes along to save you. I'll see you at Himawari's birthday party." Hanabi huffed as she turned her back to Konohamaru, ready to return back to the Uzumaki household. Even as kids, Konohamaru always managed to rile Hanabi up and she never understood why or how he got to her.

"Hanabi.. wait." The young ninja threw his head back letting out a deep and slow breath before looking over to Hanabi who paid no attention to him. "Maybe.. we could.." He brought up his hand to the nape of neck, rubbing it trying to figure out how to get the words out. "If you wanted to.. maybe.."

"Spill it, Sarutobi."

"A date, Hanabi. A damn date with me." He sighed suddenly feeling nauseous after his request, mostly due to fear of rejection. Hanabi still hadn't turned around to face Konohamaru, but she smiled before running off.

"I'll send a messenger to let you know when I'm free, pink cheeks."

"Pink cheeks, huh?" He sucked his tooth, amused as he grinned. Her yes was all he needed to regain himself.


End file.
